


Overwatch Alert: Romeo.

by EmptySuicideNote



Series: Overwatch: Romeo of the Dead Men. [1]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: D VACrushesonRomeo, Fighting, Gen, Gins, Multi, Original Character(s), Violence, Violenxe, War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-24
Updated: 2016-06-27
Packaged: 2018-07-18 00:32:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7292398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmptySuicideNote/pseuds/EmptySuicideNote
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He does not know his name, nor does he know his past. All he knows.. Is that he is codenamed Romeo. A soldier of Talon.. Or so it would seem.. Romeo is a 16 year old teenager who worked for Talon up until his betrayal.. Revelations of his life. Those revelations.... Led him to run away from Talon.. What will he find? What can he do?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Romeo is actually an old character I had made in my own story.. But I decided to put this here. Instead. You're going to see him go through some shit. Have fun for the ride.

　　A 16 year old teenager is walking in the streets, wearing a hooded sweatshirt, black khakis and running shoots. Romeo, that’s the only thing he knows about himself and the only thing he knows what to do. Is the art of combat and assassination. Romeo walks through the streets calmly, he could see the Omnics in the crowd again, they were peaceful. Romeo turns to an alley seeing an Omnic being hit by baseball bats. Romeo turns a blind eye to it, but he runs in. The men turn to him, Romeo strikes one man in the throat, causing him to kneel. Then, he kicks another man’s face, sending him to the wall. The last man draws a gun, only to be shot in the leg by Romeo with his M92FS. It was a Beretta custom, Silver M92FS, with a longer slide, ergonomic grips,competition grade sights and match grade ammunition. Romeo carries the Omnic on his shoulders, then he jumps up to the rooftop. He puts the Omnic down and does a field repair on its leg.  
　　“It may not be the best.. But it’s all I can do. Be careful. I may not be able to save you again.”   
“Thank you. For your kindness.” Romeo immediately runs off, leaping to another building. He drops the magazine and adds another 2 rounds to replace the spent shots. He only has another 5 magazines. Romeo stands by the top of the building and looks at the billboard, seeing the Overwatch Logo with Jack Morrison’s face and next to it.. Gabriel Reyes.   
　　  
Romeo sighs and looks at the crowd, it’s not easy. He’d hate to admit it.. But Jack Morrison was someone he looked up to. But he was forced to work for Talon as they took him in when Overwatch was dismantled. Then, Romeo hears something... A laser sight. Romeo ducks, and hears a few shots aimed at him.  
　　“Widowmaker..” the attractive woman stands in front of him.  
　　“Romeo.. It is best if you’d return to Talon.”  
　　“I’ve avoided the Talon Grunts for a long time.. It just had to be you they sent. If you’re here then..” Romeo turns behind him, catching the man with mask. M92FS pointed to Reaper’s head and the two shotguns on Romeo’s head.  
“ Grim Reaper..”  
“Did you think you could turn into a boy scout after all you’ve done?”  
　　“No. But I can’t keep running.”   
　　  
　　Then, Romeo finds a woman wearing a yellow suit with some sort of device on her chest.  
“Hey there luv.”   
“You..” Widowmaker fires at the woman, only to miss.. Romeo then kicks Reaper aside and runs off. Reaper fires his shotguns, Romeo running and gunning at Reaper. Then, a gorrilla jumps in front of him. Romeo looks at him.  
“A GORILLA!” Romeo screams and runs back, only to be met by Reaper’s shotgun.   
“Where do you think you’re going.. Boy scout!” Romeo headbutts Reaper, Reaper drops one of his shotguns. Romeo grabs it and fires at Reaper, only to see that he had switched to his flight form.  
　　“Son of a bitch.” Romeo feels the shotgun to his back.  
　　“Death Calls you..” then Reaper is interrupted by Winston’s tesla gun.  
　　“Stupid monkey!” Reaper fires at Winston.  
　　“Missed me again love!” the woman taunts Widowmaker.  
　　“Stay still you pest!”   
　　  
　　Romeo asks himself to help these people.. Or to leave, but then he turns to see Tracer’s back about to be gunned by Talon Grunts. Romeo reloads and fires away. Killing the Talon Grunts with headshots from his 15 round magazine. Then, multiple Grunts start moving in.   
“Tracer! The teenager!” Tracer places a pulse bomb in front of Widowmaker, and then runs to Romeo.  
　　“I’ve got it!’ she shouts as she grabs Romeo by the collar. Then runs off with him.   
“What about your friend!?”   
“Don’t worry about Winston. He’s an animal. But put this on.” Tracer gives him an earpiece. Romeo puts it in his ear.  
　　“Tracer? Is he connected to our communications?”  
“Yes. He’s connected.”  
“Lucio, work with Tracer. Get that kid out of here. I’ll help Winston with Reaper. 76 out.” then Romeo turns to see a man on roller skates holding what appears to be a loud hailer.. But turned into a weapon.  
　　  
　　“Alright. Let’s get the beat on.” Lucio says happily as he drags Romeo while Tracer moves next to them firing at the Talon cars approaching them. They move faster and into the town square. Only to be outnumbered by many enemy forces.  
　　“Uh.. This isn’t looking too good.. Anyone can help us here? Reinhardt?”   
“Bah. You kids, can’t even do a rescue right? Don’t worry. We’re there.” Romeo sees a jeep being thrown over, he looks and sees a large armored being and next to him is a woman wearing an armor. The woman flies up into the air and fires her missiles, effectively destroying the enemy jeeps.  
　　“Quickly!” Reinhardt shouts, Romeo is confused why are these people rescuing him.   
　　“What are you waiting for, let’s go.” Lucio pulls Romeo’s arm. Then, Talon helicopters are in the air. Reinhardt raises his barrier field, the miniguns spun and fired at Reinhardt’s shield.   
“ My shield won’t hold for very long! Genji, Hanzo.. Are you both in position?”   
“Yes.” Romeo watches a shuriken striking the minigun, jamming it. Then, an arrow pierces into the cockpit.  
　　“Bastion should be close by. We’ll leave him there. There’s too many of them following us. We have to let Bastion take care of him.” Romeo then meets an Omnic unit called Bastion.  
　　“Bastion. Take care of him!” Bastion beeps and carries Romeo.   
“Wait what are you do-” Romeo is cut off as they moved.. Romeo hears the battle in the city, he could hear calls.  
　　“Lucio took a bullet to the shoulder!”  
“Genji! Take cover! You’ll get shot out!” 

　　  
　　  
　　“Bastion. Stop!” Bastion stops and beeps.   
“This is the information that I have on Talon. Everything, from A to Z. It’s virus free, but can you keep this?” the robot Beeps worryingly.  
　　“They saved me even when they can’t. I’m coming to them.” Romeo steps off, looking at Bastion.  
“I’m not meant to live Bastion. I’m just a killer. Not a hero, but this may be the last thing I can do for them.” Romeo says as he runs to Lucio’s location. He finds an assault rifle on the floor, Romeo picks it up, pulls the cocking handle and fires at Talon Grunts. Headshot after headshot, in a manner of seconds he’s cleared through them. He grabs Lucio’s shoulder.  
　　“What are you doing here?”   
“Repaying debts. The information is with Bastion. He’s moving to safety. Now I need to get you out of here.” Then a woman floats down, and takes a look Lucio.  
“Dr Ziegler.” Tracer calls out.   
“I’ll take over.”   
“Good.” Romeo runs with the rifle, running to Genji and Hanzo’s position. He sees Hanzo firing his arrows at the Talon Grunts who are outnumbering them heavily. Romeo turns to see Genji with a damage leg. Romeo reloads the rifle, he pulls the bolt and looks through the scope. Romeo could see the 30 men before him, 30 bullets in the magazine.. This is something he’s done many times before. What makes it different now? Romeo empties the magazine into their heads. He throws the rifle aside and carries Genji to Doctor Ziegler.  
　　“Genji!” she calls with worry.   
“Angela.” he replies with love. Romeo puts him down, Hanzo walks to his aid.  
　　  
　　“Give it up.” they turn to see Reaper and Soldier 76 firing at each other while Widowmaker faces Winston. Reaper is clearly outmatched, but then he takes advantage of the situation by grabbing a young girl from her mother’s arms.  
　　  
　　“What are you going to do? Sacrifice this little girl for that boy?”   
“You sick son of a bitch..” Soldier 76 mutters.., Romeo runs to Reaper’s side.  
“Good boy.” then he pushes the little girl aside, Soldier 76 grabs her.  
“Sorry.. The rescue isn’t much of a rescue.”   
“But I managed to get your men back. That should account for something.”   
“Sorry. But.. I’m worthless to you dead right?” both sides look with confusion as they see Romeo point the gun to his head.   
“You were right Reaper. Death calls for me. I’ll see you then.” Romeo says with a smile and shoots himself in the head.   
“NO!” Widowmaker arrives as she hears Reaper screaming loudly  
“We’re leaving. This is a waste of time!”   
“The data?”   
“He’s dead. What’s the point!?” Reaper and Widowmaker disappear and Talon Grunts halt their pursuit.  
　　“Mercy?”   
“I’m not a miracle worker. Boy just shot himself.”   
　　“Come on Doc, you’ve got to do something. He just killed himself for us!”   
　　“Bring him with us.” they carried him and left. They left in a helicopter.   
　　“This was a disaster.” Soldier 76 mutters.  
“It’s my fault. If I wasn’t so careless.. I wouldn’t have gotten us in this mess.” Lucio says out loud. Bastion beeps loudly, then the Omnic inside, Zenyatta says something.  
“According to Bastion.. He gave Bastion the data. As much as he could get on Talon.” they sigh and make noise of sadness.  
　　“D..Don’t.. Count me out yet.” Romeo sits up, they look at him with shock.   
“What.. In the..”   
“Doc?” Mercy moves close to Romeo and then takes a look at him.  
“The bullet hit his brain. It doesn’t make sense why he’s alive.” 

　　“Mind taking the bullet out my brain?” Romeo asks.   
“How are you breathing or talking? It should have killed you!” Romeo takes a knife and sticks it into the bullet hole and pulls the bullet out.  
　　“I have no idea what I am. All I know is. My name is Romeo. Talon trained me to be a killer and assassin. That’s all I know what to do. But that’s all I know. I’ve killed Overwatch Agents. So it’s best if you kill me. I’m a liability.” 

Soldier 76 takes off his mask.   
“If you’re a liability. Then what does that make me and Reinhardt?”   
“Heroes.. Mr Morrison.. I’m just a murderer.” Soldier 76 pats his shoulder.  
　　“We need you. You saved us. When we were trying to save you.”   
　　“Only reason why you all suffered badly was because you had to hold them off.. For me. If it was about escaping.. All of you would have done it bettter than me.”   
　　“You were the cavalry for us love. We’re supposed to help.”   
“Heroes.. Fall apart... Then..” Romeo pants, and then Mercy notices blood dripping from his shirt.   
“SCISSORS!” she cuts through his shirt, and finds multiple bulletwounds in him.  
　　“It must be from when he saved me. He stood in front of me.. He was shot repeatedly, yet he carried me on his back to you.. Angela.” 

　　“We owe this kid our lives. That’s a fact.”   
“No.. You don’t.” Romeo mutters as he breathes weakly.  
“Stop talking. Save your energy.”   
“Millions owe Overwatch their lives. I’m just a dead man..” Romeo closes his eyes.  
“We’re at base.”   
“Got it. Thanks Roger!”   
“Roger that.” the helicopter pilot smiles as they all get out.  
　　“I NEED A STRETCHER FOR THIS YOUNG MAN! ANALYSIS.”   
　　  
　　Romeo could feel the world fading for a moment. Was this what he wanted? He saw Jack Morrison, who is alive. He met Overwatch’s Agents. They’re skilled but Talon’s great numbers can also keep them down. They are strong, but what can a handful of great men do against great numbers?

　　Romeo is unconscious.   
　　“How is he?”   
“Nothing too good Morrison. He’s still unconscious.” Mercy answers and notices the team that sortied walk to the window, seeing him. A white haired boy, with a breathing apparatus keeping him alive. Then, they start noticing the scars on his body and a tattoo on his arm.  
　　‘I am nothing but I will do everything.’   
　　Then a tattoo on his chest of roses on his body, then they see his hands moving, he raises his right arm, his eyes are open and then he gazes to them.   
“What am I here for?” Jack presses the button.  
　　“I want you on the team.”   
　　“Dr Ziegler. Is there a kill switch?”  
“No. I don’t have those.”   
“Psh.. Figures.. They did call you the overly passionate Dr Ziegler... You care about the patients too much.”  
　　  
　　“But thank you..” they look at him with confusion.  
“You saved my life twice. Even when I was ready to die. Even when I told myself just let the true angel of death rip my soul from this dead and scarred body..”   
　　“Will you join us?” Winston asked.  
“If you’re willing to let Talon’s third best join your ranks.. Then it is fine with me.”   
“Welcome to Overwatch. Romeo.” Jack says with a smile, despite the scar on his face.  
　　“It is an honor.. To be in the presence of such heroes.. “


	2. Romeo's struggle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meeting the team and revelations. This should be pleasant.. Or is it?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes the team knows 76 as Morrison.  
> Yes Romeo shot his mannerisms.  
> Yes I'm a wanker.   
> Thank you for reading.

　　 Moments later.  
　　Romeo stands on his feet, walking to the cafeteria.   
“Torby. What did I tell you? The boy is a soldier. He shot himself.”   
　　“No fool would shoot himself in the head.”   
“Who said I was a fool? I did want to die.” Romeo says to the dwarf.  
“Are you a dwarf?”   
　　“Just because you’re tall. Doesn’t mean you get to say that to me.” Torbjorn says as he stands, looking at Romeo.  
　　“I’m sorry. My manners must have been shot.” Romeo says as he takes seat next to Reinhardt.   
　　“This is Torbjorn. A builder.” Romeo nods, then he could feel someone eyeing him. It was the girl. Hana Song.. Or known as D.VA, Talon files says that she works with Overwatch and pilots a mechanized weapon system called MEKA.   
　　Then Mei. An environmentalist. Winston and the others look at him.  
　　Mei, environmentalist. Uses the snow as her weapon..With that little snow drone.   
“You must eat, it isn’t good for your body.” Romeo stands, walking to the cafeteria counter and getting some breakfast. Bread and butter with a glass of water. Romeo spreads the butter on the toasted bread and eats it. Everyone stares at him, Jack Morrison or now known to the world as Soldier 76 walks in, everyone stares at Jack who is seen carrying the M92FS that Romeo used to shot himself.  
　　“Romeo!” Jack throws the pistol at him, Romeo catches it, he pulls the slide and drops the magazine. He puts the silver pistol on the table .  
　　  
　　“He’s got fast hands. I’ll give him that.” Romeo turns to the man with the cowboy outfit.   
　　“McCree. Ex member of Dead Lock. Also known to be among the fastest people with a gun. Peacemaker.. Custom single action revolver.” McCree raises his eyebrow while looking at Romeo.  
　　“I’ve read the files on most of you. Just feels weird, meeting all of you.” Romeo says out loud, before finishing his bread and butter.  
　　  
　　“How old are you?”  
“16. My family’s dead.” Romeo answers sharply.  
　　“Sorry to ask then.” McCree walks aside. Romeo takes a coin and calls out for McCree.  
　　“Mind if I challenge the legend to a quickdraw?” McCree nods as he smokes his cigar.   
　　“Hey no live rounds in the cafeteria!”   
“There’s no need for live rounds.” Romeo throws the coin to Jack.  
“Just flip the coin.” the coin is flipped, the crowd watches with attention, including good old Bastion and Genji, who is sitting in front of Mercy.  
　　  
　　The coin hits the floor and they both draw. Romeo notices his draw is a bit off to the right while McCree is spot on.  
　　“Dead.” McCree mutters.  
“Yeah. I would be dead. Single shot to the heart.” Romeo holsters his pistol.  
　　“McCree?”McCree walks off, it’s very clear he doesn’t like Romeo. Not because of Romeo’s gun skills, but because of his involvement with Talon and exposure to Reaper.  
　　“The cowboy does not seem to be on speaking terms with him.” Hanzo comments as he eats his meat bento.   
“It is reasonable. After all. Most of them here are suspicious about you.” Romeo turns to Genji.  
“Thank you. Genji..” Romeo says as he walks out the room, only to be met with Hana Song.  
　　“Hana Song.” Romeo says to her as he looks into her eyes. He did not expect Hana Song to be this short. Romeo is towering above Hana, her height is equivalent to Romeo’s chest.  
“It’s D.VA.” Hana says angrily.  
　　“D.VA!” Morrison shouts, she turns to him.  
“Yes Commander?”   
“Give Romeo a tour guide. Mei! You too.” Mei nods and walks to them.  
　　“Ready for the tour?” Romeo nods and follows them out.  
　　  
　　“Why are you trusting both of them to do the tour Jack? Romeo may try to kill them.”   
“Don’t worry Reinhardt.. If he tries anything, Snowball will freeze him and besides.. Mei’s best friend.. Zarya will beat him down.” Morrison says as he drinks his coffee.  
　　“But Jack. Are you sure? The boy may still be dangerous to us.”   
“You were like that to us Genji. But Romeo.. He’s... He’s a soldier who doesn’t have a direction.”   
　　  
　　As Mei walks with D.VA and Romeo through the halls. Romeo is startled looking at a small drone flying about.  
“Oh don’t worry about him. It’s just Snowball.” Mei says as she pats it.  
　　“I never thought Snowball was so...” Romeo pauses as he turns to D.VA who is giving him a glare.  
“Snowball is?”  
“Cute.” Romeo looks at it hovering in front of him, then Romeo walks past it.   
“Why the glare Hana?”   
“You don’t get to call me Hana.”   
　　“D.VA.”   
　　“I’m sorry.” Romeo says to her with a weak voice, D.VA suddenly feels bad but she is too proud to show it.  
　　  
　　“So this is your room. It’s a personal room on the base.” Romeo watches the door slide, and looks into the plain room. It had a bed on the left, a book and a pen on the right corner and a shower room. Romeo walks in, and looks around.  
“This is a first.. A room.” Romeo says as he looks around.  
“What?”   
“I never had a room to myself. Talon just kept me out on the streets at all times. So I was a nomad. Had to use public toilets or other agent’s showers to even get cleaned up often.” Romeo says as he turns to his left, a cupboard.  
　　A cupboard, he opens it. Looking it had nothing as of yet. Romeo turns to the door and walks out. D.VA and Mei accompany him to the arsenal room.  
　　“This is the weapons room. All the weapons that Overwatch has over the years. Even the old world war weapons.” D.VA tells him sarcastically, Romeo looks at a 1911 clone model.. LAR GRIZZLY 50. The barrel had a up vent muzzle brake, holding 5 rounds of .50 Action Express.   
“Erm. Mr Morrison says you can take any weapon you want from here.” Mei adds on.  
“Thank you for telling me that.” They see Romeo holding the pistol.  
　　“What, are you doing?” D.VA raises an eyebrow as she looks at him, holding the M92Fs in his left hand.  
　　“Feeling the weight difference of the pistols. The Grizzly is heavier, 5 rounds of 50 Action Express.” Romeo puts the Grizzly back on the rack and then turns to them.  
“Erm.. I just remembered. Mr Morrison wants you to take the weapons and do an Overwatch Qualifying simulation.. It’s the hardest one we have. I’m sorry for forgetting to mention that.” Romeo pats Mei on the head.  
“Thank you for informing me at this minute.” Romeo takes the Grizzly 50 and puts it on his right holster. Then he takes a Springfield M1A Socom and then he takes the Sig Arms X Six pistol. High 20 round 9mm capacity.. He puts his M92FS on the rack.  
　　  
　　“Not going to use that pistol?”   
“No. I don’t see the purpose for it. Talon gave it to me as a starting pistol and I kept using it for assassinations and engagements. Take me to the test.”   
　　  
　　Romeo walks into the simulation room.   
“Overwatch Qualifying Test. This simulation will push your reflexes, your accuracy, your skills and your attitude to the test.”  
　　“Confirming trainee. Callsign Romeo, Age 16.” Then Romeo looks at the bulletproof glass, where Overwatch Agents are watching him. Even McCree. Mei and D.VA join in to watch him.  
　　  
　　“Beginning training.. In 5.. 4..3...2...1.” the batlefield projected. Romeo looks at the battlefield, Omnic drones moving in. Bastion models and the models one would encounter in a city. They fire at him, Romeo dodges for cover, he draws out the M1A, then he takes aim at 5 Omnic robots trying to flank him. Romeo fires away, 5 shots to their necks, destroying them. Romeo turns to his right and fires at the oncoming Omnics.   
　　  
　　“So far he’s doing good.”   
　　“Still don’t trust him.” McCree retorts Morrison’s comment.Romeo hears the Bastion revving up in turret mode. It fires at the wall he took cover in, the bullets cut through the wall, Romeo is seen running away. The Bastion kept firing at him and then when it reloads Romeo runs to the Bastion. Another two turret Bastions spawned in next to it, in turret form.  
　　  
　　“It’s unthinkable to why he would do that.” Winston comments.  
　　“Winston. What he’s doing.. Is him fighting in his own way.” The Bastions fired at Romeo as he runs into a building, where the smoke covered him.  
　　The Bastions turned around, as they reloaded trying to find Romeo through his heat signature. They spot him, but it’s too late as Romeo already has the Grizzly 50 pointed onto the Bastion’s head, he fires away. Blowing them apart.  
“A full front attack on Bastions? This kid is crazy man!” Lucio comments, and then they hear beeping.  
“Sorry Bastion. Didn’t mean to offend you.” Lucio apologizes, then hearing happy beeping noises coming from the robot.  
　　  
　　‘Combat Aptitude has been established. Combat capability is at 89.76%’ Athena comments.  
　　“Athena. Bring Reaper into the simulation.” Reaper appears in the simulation upon Winston’s command.  
“Winston? Are you sure that you need to bring Mr Grumpy in?” Tracer asks.  
“Yes. Dr Ziegler, please check the vitals and the stress levels.”   
　　  
　　Romeo looks at Reaper.  
“Ready to die?” Romeo fires his X-Six at Reaper as Reaper fires the shotguns at him, Romeo dodges and then he empties the magazine of his X-Six to Reaper. Romeo switches to his rifle, tracking Reaper while he is in flight form and when Reaper materialized.. That was when Romeo shot him 10 times, he throws the rifle at Reaper, hearing Reaper growl and then rushes at him with the Grizzly. Reaper was reloading and then looks at Romeo. Romeo fires, the mask breaks and Reaper is on the floor motionless.  
　　“Stress levels have decreased significantly.” Romeo takes a step to the deceased Reaper and removes the mask. Seeing his own face on it.   
　　“Stress levels increasing.”   
“Athena.. What’s going on?”  
　　“It seems... That there is another person in the simulation.” Romeo turns to his back. Seeing his old self wearing a Talon operative suit, holding D.VA hostage.  
　　  
　　“Why is it D.VA?”   
“According to analysis.. Romeo seems to have some sort of stress levels around D.VA” 

　　“Let her go. She’s got nothing to do with this.”  
“Oh, you keep saying that.. But have you forgotten that she looks just like you’re beloved Juliet?” Romeo points the Grizzly.

　　“Stress levels are beyond the roof. Winston, pull the plug!”   
“No!” Morrison shouts.  
“Keep it going. We need to see how this ends. This is the attitude test. What he does here.. Will determine if he will be a fine overwatch agent, or a fine Talon agent.” Morrison pauses. Romeo drops his gun and looks at his old self. Smiling as he lets D.VA go. D.VA looks at him with fear. Romeo understands why, it’s the same face.. That Juliet showed him before.  
　　“Poor poor Romeo. Stuck inside his own loop because you couldn’t save her. But now, you won’t be able to save this girl too!” Romeo runs to D.VA and holds her tight, turning his back to his oldself firing the M92FS into his back. His old self laughing frantically. Then when he reloads Romeo draws the Grizzly and then puts the barrel on the temple of his old self.   
“Do you think you can atone for your sins and for all those you killed?” then they start seeing people with bulletholes in them circling him.  
　　  
　　“Stress levels are through the roof! Morrison this is too much for him!” Mercy shouts, only to be greeted by Morrison’s hand telling her to stop.  
“He needs to face this.”   
“Morrison is correct Angela.. Romeo must confront this. It’s a phantom that’s inside of him.” Genji’s words are true, but Mercy can also sense that he feels the same way as she does. Mercy could see the visor dimming heavily.  
　　“Just because he’s got to face his demons doesn’t give us the right to see him do it!” McCree protests loudly.  
“I want you to trust him. So why not see what demons he’s hidden.” Morrison’s words leave silence in the room.  
　　  
　　“No. It’s not. Redemption is dead just like me.” Romeo fires the shot, killing his old self and then turns to everyone of them, seeing a 7 year old with bloody tears, a family running to him with their corpse like bodies. Romeo loads the Grizzly and X-Six, he fires at them again. Killing them once again, with tears falling from his eyes, and a dead expression.

　　Then he turns to seeing a D.VA look alike with a bullet hole in her head holding Diva hostage with a Black M92FS.  
　　“Romeo..” Romeo fires a shot into the the same bullet hole, D.VA is safe and runs off to his side.   
　　“Why? Didn’t you love me?” Juliet asks.   
　　“Cause you’re dead. Juliet and I still do.” Romeo empties the magazine of his X-SIX into her. Then he turns to the other Romeo who is still on the ground.  
　　“Overwatch Simulation ended.” Romeo sighs, his tears still dropping, Romeo puts the guns away and walks out.

　　“That.. Was... Painful to watch.” Winston commented, as he walks out.   
“I doubt that this helped him conquer his demons... But it did show us that he could fight back.” Hanzo says as he walks off with McCree and the others. Leaving D.VA, Mei, Mercy, Genji, Morrison and Reinhardt.  
　　“Angela.” Mercy walks out and glares to Morrison.  
“You shouldn’t have asked him. He could have lived a better life! A life of happiness and non of this!” Mercy shouts as she walks out.  
“Morrison..”   
“It’s alright Genji. I know what I did. You all can leave now.” D.VA,Mei follow Genji as he chases Mercy.  
　　“So what now Morrison?”   
“All of them could have chosen to live differently if they wanted too. But that boy.. Romeo? He’s not like us. He’s been bred for warfare. Talon’s file on him.. I’ll need to explain it to the team.”  
“What was it?”   
　　“He’s a Dead Walker. He is an experimented human being that knows absolutely no physical pain. You could fill him with lead and he’d still be moving. He’s the last one known in existence. From what I hear, he destroyed their facility and then gave himself amnesia.”   
　　“That.. Is a big burden for such a young boy.”   
“I agree Reinhardt..”   
　　  
　　  
　　Romeo is in his room, sitting in the corner. His tears kept falling down, it can’t stop. He just remembered. Everything about Juliet and about the people he killed. He remembered this loneliness. That he is the last one of his kind. A Dead Walker. Soldiers that have been bred for warfare and known as soldiers that never stopped until the mission was completed, even if it means losing all of their limbs. They feel no physical pain, but their mental state is much more fragile. He loved Juliet and what’s worse is knowing that there is someone who reminds him of her in the base. It’s ridiculous, but D.VA isn’t’ Juliet and Juliet isn’t D.VA. Juliet was his partner, his comrade and the one he fell in love with. She was the one that Talon sent after him. Juliet gave him the codes and information on Talon and then asked him to kill her because she couldn’t pull the trigger. Romeo shot her and then he left her there, but at least Juliet died happily with a smile.  
　　  
　　The last of the Dead Walkers.. From project Dead Man. Overwatch is his only plan and maybe the only ones who can stop Talon. Though, he has no reason to fight Talon since he’s already deemed him dead. Romeo hears the door sliding open, seeing Winston and the others looking at him.  
　　“Hello Romeo.” Winston greets him.  
“Why the visit.. Mr...Winston?” Romeo asks.  
“I just.. Wanted to apologize about the simulation. I did not know that having Reaper in would have caused so much effect on your mental state.”   
　　“I suppose Dr. Ziegler is blaming Commander Morrison for what’s transpired? Blaming him for not letting me walk out of here and live a free life?”   
　　“I heard everything in the room. I still have my earpiece. You’ve given me a chance to prove to myself.. That I can still kill the ones I love without hesitation.” Romeo adds on. The room went quiet, Romeo looks at Winston walking away, speechless from what he had heard. McCree looks at him.  
　　“I don’t agree with what they did.. For what it’s worth.. I’m sorry about what happened to that girl of yours.” McCree walks away.   
　　“Yeah. Me too.” Romeo mutters silently.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Codename: Juliet.  
> Talon operative.  
> Romeo's partner and lover.  
> Age:19  
> Skills; Sniper. She is Widowmaker's protege. (Also the reason why Widowmaker is pissed off at Romeo. She really loved Juliet)


	3. Pastries and Redecoration.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a bonus chapter and a bit of backstory to Romeo's life and his time meeting overwatch. I did tell you guys get ready for a fucked up ride.

Romeo takes a walk out to the city. Looking at the Omnics moving about, he looks at how the Omnics and the people are able to walk hand in hand. The peace... This was the peace that Overwatch was meant to fight for, but wrongly accused because of Black Watch’s actions.. Wrongly accused because of Reaper..Talon seeks to destroy Overwatch.. But for what purpose? Romeo keeps walking around aimlessly. Thinking about many things.. Though he had just realized that Genji and Dr Ziegler are in a relationship... But aside from that... Hana Song.... No, D.VA is like Juliet. Romeo wonders how he’s going to work through his life right now, with D.VA looking like Juliet.. It’s just adding to his burdens. He knows that he will always be on the look out to protect D.VA. Despite knowing that D.VA is nowhere near as nice or as kind as Juliet.

　　Romeo goes to a bakery, buying some pastries with some money he has from taking all of his savings from Talon. Romeo walks to a clothing store and buys some clothes. Hooded sweatshirts and other stuff. New shoes and then he goes back to the Overwatch facility. Romeo finds D.VA standing by the entrance.   
　　“D.VA.” Romeo calls out, she looks to him and then notices his smile.  
　　“That girl.” D.VA pauses and looks at the ground, unsure if she is ready or if it is her place to ask.  
　　“Who was she to you?”  
“The girl I loved..” Romeo answers as he throws D.VA a packet of cream puffs.  
“That’s for you.” Romeo says as he walks to another room. It was Winston’s room, he was busy working on something.  
　　  
“Here.” Winston looks at it.  
“What is this?”   
　　“Banana cake. Enjoy yourself.” Romeo says as he walks with his bag.   
　　“Thank you.” Winston takes a bite and enjoys himself. Romeo walks into the medical office, finding Mercy and Genji sleeping on the bed with a blanket. Romeo silently walks to the table and leaves a chocolate cake and left a green tea ice cream waffle in the fridge. He writes a note with a pen. ‘Cake for Dr Ziegler. Ice cream waffle for Genji.’ He turns to them, seeing Mercy’s head lying on Genji’s metallic chest and a blanket keeping them warm in the cold room. Romeo walks out, then finding the pink haired body builder Zarya.   
　　  
　　“You are the new recruit. Yes?”   
“Here.” a packet of protein cakes.  
“Whey protein cakes. Chocolate flavoured. Enjoy yourself.” Romeo says as he walks past her.  
“Thank you!” Zarya says as she takes a bite and make remarks of how delicious it is. Romeo walks to the cafeteria. Finding McCree and Hanzo both talking to each other. Romeo walks over.  
“Romeo.” they both call out. Romeo takes out the green tea ice ream waffle for Hanzo and a bourbon cake for McCree.  
　　“What is this?”  
　　“Pastries. To thank all of you. For being nice people.” Romeo walks off as he hears the two of them enjoying the pastries.  
　　Romeo then finds Mei.and Snowball moving about. Romeo stops in front of her and gives Mei a box.   
“What’s this?” Mei asks as she tilts her head.  
“Red velvet snow cake. Enjoy.” Romeo walks off, Mei looks at him.  
“Thank you!” Romeo walks to the War room. Finding Morrison, Reinhardt and Torbjorn seated inside overviewing a tactical plan to raid a supply ship. Romeo takes out a chocolate cake and puts it on the table.  
　　“Enjoy yourself.” Romeo walks to the door.  
“Romeo.”   
“What’s this cake?” Torbjorn asks.  
　　“It’s a chocolate cake.. A simple bitter chocolate cake.” Romeo walks off and the three of them dig in, finding the cake to be very nice.  
　　  
　　Romeo finds Tracer and gives her a box of cinnamon buns.   
“Oh this is for me love? It’s nice thank you!” Tracer says as she moves away happily. Romeo wonders if there was anyone he is missing. He goes over to Bastion, finding him in the observatory, seeing the birds on him. Romeo takes a croissant and tears it, then he throws it to Bastion.  
　　“It’s good for the birds to have some food.” Bastion beeps happily to him. Then Romeo goes to Lucio who is busy playing music in his room, he leaves a strawberry cake for Lucio, which he looks at happily and continued with his music.  
　　  
　　Romeo walks to Zenyatta’s room, finding him meditating.  
　　“Zenyatta.”   
“Yes?” Romeo gives him an incense candle.  
　　“For your brother.” Romeo walks to his room and then he looks at the walls. With photos of him. With Juliet, photos of the families that he’s killed, the people he killed because Talon ordered him to. Romeo looks at the photos of him and Juliet. Romeo took a shower, then he put on his briefs and went to sleep.  
　　  
　　Three hours later, the team walks into his room. Finding Romeo asleep, with earplugs on. Not wanting to hear them. They switch on the light and they see the photos. Accompanied with the words ‘You can’t bring them back. But you can fight for people who are like them. Save them. Protect them. Help Overwatch.’   
　　Then, they see a photo of a 6 year old kid standing next to the original Overwatch team. They realize something, the boy has white hair and red eyes. Morrison’s eyes had slowly begun to tear. Reinhardt, Torbjorn, Winston, Genji and Mercy had tears falling from their faces. Even they looked at Reyes’s expression he brushed the kid’s hair with his hand and he is known to hate kids.. Mercy buries her head on Genji’s chest as she kept crying..  
“He was the boy.. Who died in the Omnic Crisis. One of the first victims.” Mercy mutters out loud, Genji brushed her hair..  
“Don’t blame yourself..”   
“How can I not blame myself?” Mercy mutters as she cried onto his chest. They turn off the lights and see photos of Overwatch members being photographed. They see Reinhardt holding his barrier to protect children from Omnic fire.  
　　Then, they see Morrison firing his rifle while Genji drew his blade to protect the kids that Mercy had with her. Winston and Tracer fighting the Omnics and defending people.  
McCree and Reyes fighting through the Omnics as they defended a group of refugees. Zarya also looks at the photo of her winning the gold medal, Lucio celebrating his album going Platinum. They see photos of them everywhere, bakeries, walking around happily. McCree looks at these photos. Then, they see the photos fade away. They see a sentence.

　　‘I can finally close my eyes and not fear the unknown’   
　　  
　　All of them closed the lights and walked out of the room.  
　　“Everyone. I know it’s late but I need all of you in the war room now.” everyone nods and walks into it.  
　　“It’s about Romeo. Not only is he one hell of an asset to overwatch.. But he’s got a dark secret. During the First Omnic Crisis.. That child we saw in the photo of me and Reyes.. Is Romeo. Then, in another event. Mercy found him dead, no vitals. Nothing. Then, a few years ago. He resurfaced. We don’t know how, but it seems that there is a relation to this project called ‘Dead Man’.” Morrison pauses and looks at them. They seem serious..  
　　“Dead Man. Is a super soldier project that was brought under the table by the United Nations. The big 5 super powers thought it up and Romeo is the result. This is the story. He was brought it in at the age of 6, his corpse and then they revitalized it. Brought it to life somehow, and then they sold him off to Talon. Which Talon trained him to be one of their best assassins and agents. So from those years up until last year. Romeo has killed quite a lot of people. Including some ex agents and good people from our side. So it’s understandable that all of you don’t trust him. Last year, he found out who he was, then he blew the crap out of the facility they used for project Dead Man. He destroyed research files and everything. Then, he lost his partner and the one person he trusts. She does look like D.VA so it’s clear that Romeo had seemed to be stressed with D.VA’s presence. The project created soldiers that did not know pain and the torture they put these kids through.. It’s the stuff of nightmares. His pain receptors are literally dead, but its been replaced with highly regenerative tissues.. You can cut his arm off and he can just reattach it easily.” Morrison pauses and looks at them.   
　　  
　　“I’m asking. If all of you are in favor of him being an Overwatch Agent?” Morrison asks and McCree raises his hand.  
　　“Why do you need our approval for? Yer the boss, you can just say yes and we’ll follow through.” McCree states as he smokes his cigar.  
“Because I want this team to trust each other. He’s cold and broken.. But I think now.. He’s got his sense of direction. There’s no need for us to train him. Zenyatta..”   
　　“Yes, Mr Morrison?”   
“How is his mental state?”   
“Renewed.. It seems as if a fire had just sparked in his life, he’s burning passionately.”   
　　“Do you all want to have Romeo as one of our team mates in the field?”   
　　All of them raises their hands.  
　　“He’s saved us once, and then he sacrificed himself for us. It’s more than enough.”  
　　Lucios’s comment is noted by Morrison.  
　　“Then, he will be apart of us. We will be working with him on the raid on the supply ships.. Dismissed all of you. And thank you.”   
“For what boss?” Lucio asks.  
“For approving Romeo.”   
“Kid’s got skill.. Just needs to warm up to us.. Then he’ll be fine.” McCree says as he walks off. The rest of them leave the room, while Genji and Mercy are in the room with Morrison.  
　　“Yes, Mercy?”   
“Morrison. I’d like the two of us to be positioned with him.”   
“You still feel guilty?”  
“Permission granted. Genji. Take care of her, she’s going to cry herself to sleep if she thinks about this too much.”  
“Understood.” Genji carries Mercy bridal style, Mercy looks at Genji with such sad eyes, Genji walks out with her to the medical office.  
　　  
　　“Genji..”   
“Yes, Angel?” he asks with worry, but Mercy smiles as she hears his worried tone. Loving the fact that Genji knows she is distressed.  
“Do you think what we’re doing is right for him?”  
“That is not a question I can answer.. As much as I wished I could. My love.”   
　　“Angela... We should rest. We’ve been tired for too long and thinking about this may not be helpful. You may hurt yourself further.”   
　　“Will you keep me company?” Mercy's question, is something that she need not to ask as Genji will accompany her to lay her nightmares and worries to rest.   
“I will. I too, may not be able to sleep soundly.. For hearing his story.. I also feel guilty.” Genji says as he lays Mercy on the bed. To which he joins her in, and then they hold each other.  
　　“We could have done better..”   
“We can do better now.. My love.” Angela kisses Genji’s helmet, and they both sleep with Genji’s metal arms wrapped around her, Mercy’s head resting close to his head and her breath.. Genji could feel that he could sleep easily with her around, despite the painful story of Romeo’s life. Genji’s visor switches off and they both sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Romeo likes pastries, and he also likes clothes. He knows the taste of the OverWatch Cast because he used to Stalk them during his time with Talon.
> 
> Yeah.. Also he worships them like crazy. Like a fanboy but not as happy as a fanboy. More like idols.  
> Hope you enjoyed this chapter.   
> YES I AM GENCY TRASH. BUT I CAN'T DO ROMANCE TOO GOOD.


	4. Late Night Blues

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some are asleep and some just find Romeo by the range.

　　 It was late at night. Everyone in the base is asleep except for Romeo. Romeo is at the shooting range holding the GRIZZLY 50. Romeo just kept firing the rounds to the targets down range. Despite using the virtual practice rounds, it gives Romeo the kick and the sound of the actual bullet. Romeo reloads the magazine, pulling the slide and fires again.  
　　  
　　Romeo kept firing as he could not sleep. Romeo felt that it was calming to fire guns. It was the only thing he had that was close to a hobby. Romeo takes his X-Six and fires away. His hands barely shifted from the recoil. Romeo sighs, then he hears a foot step. It was Mei, who is wearing briefs and a tank top, Mei is chubbier but she is cute as she is, Romeo looks at her expression. She seems to be hungover, ‘fatigue must have caught her.’ Romeo puts his X-Six away. Mei seems to be so tired, Romeo takes his thick fur coat and puts it on her then he carried her by the legs.   
　　“She must be as overworked as Doctor Ziegler.. But it’s good that Doctor Ziegler has Genji by her side.” Romeo thought as he walks to Mei’s room, finding Snowball hovering.   
“Snowball.” Snowball hovers to Romeo with an angry expression on its visor.  
“Sorry. Just came to drop Mei. She’s been walking a lot.” Romeo leaves Mei on the bed, pulling the blanket for her and then pats Snowball.  
　　“I won’t bother you again.” Romeo says as he walks out, finding Tracer who seems to be walking like a drunkard as she can’t walk straight.  
　　  
“Miss Oxton?” Tracer falls onto him, Romeo catches her by the arms. She seems to be hit by fatigue too, Romeo carries her by the legs, and looks at her dark brown hair coupled with her carefree expression. She rests her head on his chest as he carried her. Romeo walks through the hallway, then hearing Tracer mumbling to herself loudly.  
　　“You’re so cute..” Romeo raises his eyebrow as he carried her.  
“I think I’ve had too much too drink.” Tracer says as she looks at Romeo’s face with a shaky expression and then she burps, then giggles out loud. Tracer then pinches Romeo’s cheek, she giggles at his calm reaction.   
　　“Why is it that you look like my high school sweetheart..” Tracer asks as she pinches his cheek. Romeo carries her to her room, and then lays her down. Romeo turns to the door, only to feel Tracer’s hand still holding on tight.  
　　“Don’t leave.. Love.. I could use the company..” Romeo pulls a chair, and sits close to the bed. Holding Tracer’s hand, he looks at her pillow.. It seems that she has been crying for quite a while and her eyes are swollen. Then, Tracer pulls his arm and hugs it tightly, crying a lot. She kept apologizing repeatedly, Romeo watches her cry and sits there like a stone. Tracer’s tears had been something that was not for those who were of faint of heart. One would not imagine that the happy go lucky Tracer would have problems sleeping.. Romeo wonders if it has to do with the slipstream incident that has her wearing the thing on her chest.. The only thing that is not separating her from time. She may not age at all and may have seen things that may scar the human mind.   
　　  
　　Romeo strokes her head, comforting Tracer, she soon sleeps, with a smile rather than tears falling from her face. Romeo thought to himself, everyone in Overwatch has lost something and chose to live a scar of their past with their own choice.  
　　  
　　 Hanzo’s scar would be Genji. He had killed his brother in the name of duty, but now he is reminded of his mistake and of his lost, it could also be an indication to why he gets along with McCree. McCree was the protege of Reyes, or now known as Reaper, McCree had shot Reaper many times but it wasn’t as well shot as he hoped. Genji’s scar would be his body, despite having found peace in it.. Genji misses the human senses that he used to have, which Mercy is trying to fix and work her way through it. Zenyatta’s scar would be that he must continue his brother’s legacy to help the world become one, while being reminded of his brother.. Jack Morrison’s scar would be his face and the fact that he’s chosen to take up the pulse rifle and become Soldier 76. Trying to uncover the reason behind Overwatch’s destruction. Mei has to live with the burden of being the only researcher alive from her science team, Winston has to live with having a name that isn’t his.. But the name of the man that taught him to love science and knowledge.. Zarya has to put her career on hold and take up arms to defend her country against the Omnic rebels that are running rampant.. D.VA left her gaming career and pilots a Meka.. Reinhardt and Torbjorn are just old warriors who lived with scars of losing their comrades one by one.. Followed by Pharah.. Who fights bravely. Though, the one person he knows is effected by his presence, it would be Mercy. Mercy saved him once, then he died and Romeo could remember the despair on her face when she saw him.. Riddled with bulletholes in the chest, Romeo remembers the pain and it already became a scar and Mercy had watched this happen again.   
　　  
　　Romeo would always feel extreme pain from the bullets fired into his chest.. It was like the sensation of Phantom Pain for those who had their limbs amputated. Romeo kept stroking Tracer’s head as she lied on the bed. Tracer had made herself look like a cat to him.. Romeo did not know why but she just gave him the impression. Romeo looks at Tracer holding his arm tightly, her breath passing through his fingers. Tracer kept muttering ‘I’m sorry. Amelie... I’m sorry..” Romeo just felt Tracer pulling his arm to her chest, tightly squeezing it and hugging it. Romeo strokes her head.  
“It’s okay..” and he kept repeating it, Tracer felt calm after hearing it, despite being hungover and not feeling too well.   
　　  
　　The next day.. Tracer wakes up, finding herself holding onto Romeo’s hand, and Romeo is seen sleeping on the chair. She smiles, and looks at his arm. She looks at him.  
Tracer kisses his cheek.  
"Thank you.."


	5. Whatever iT takes.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A ship raid gone wrong..

Romeo is seen crawling on the floor, with his guts been shot.. His healing factor kicks in, healing his injuries.. Only to be shot at again from behind. This operation was a trap set from the get go.. It seems that this ship raid turned into a bloody mess.. Romeo turns, just to see Reaper manually loading his shotguns.  
　　“It’s nice.. Isn’t it?” Reaper asks as he points it to him. Romeo looks at Genji who had his cybernetic limbs ripped out and Mercy who had her Valkyrie suit ripped off. This ship raid.. That was supposed to be an easy one.. Had been a trap set by Widowmaker to lure in Romeo.. It seems that she had been preparing herself for this moment as she fired at Romeo. Romeo looks at Mercy and Genji, seeing them helpless as they watch Widowmaker fires her shots into him. Somehow, these bullets are causing him pain.. Did Talon create special bullets to use against Romeo?  
　　  
　　The Talon Grunts fire their rounds into him, Romeo coughed out blood and screamed from the pain.  
“Keep shooting. I want to see him in despair.” Widowmaker ordered as they kept firing.  
“ANGELA. WHAT IS GOING ON?!”  
“We’ve been caught... They are hurting Romeo.. Come quickly.” Mercy whispers into her com as she sees Romeo bleeding, screaming in pain as he’s being shot.  
　　“Regular bullets do not cause any pain nor do they stun you.. But Anti Dead Men rounds... They will remind you of pain.. And melt your skin and muscles..” Widowmaker says to him with a smile as the grunts kept firing.. Romeo kept screaming and coughing out blood over and over. His body heals again, and then Widowmaker shoved her rifle barrel into his chest. She fires it away, Romeo felt the burn and just couldn’t handle it.. They see tears falling from his eyes..  
　　  
　　　Mercy could see him breaking.. Romeo, is going to die.. But she notices him not fighting it, he just accepts it.. Even though it is painful, she wonders why... Romeo looks at Reaper.  
“I guess you don’t remember me did you.. Mr Scary Guy.”  
“You’re that kid? Looks like I’ll just have to kill you to finish off what that pathethic omnic had failed.” Reaper and Widowmaker fired into his body, this time Romeo fell silent.. He stopped breathing.. His eyes had been ripped out from his face and he didn’t look like the Romeo she met... .As his body lost most of his skin.  
　　　  
　　　Mercy couldn’t save him.. He saved her and Genji.. Mercy couldn’t save him again. Mercy couldn’t save him again.. She couldn’t. Mercy.. A world class surgeon and medic.. Just watched a patient die before her eyes.  
“ROMEO!” Genji and Mercy scream to him. Morrison falls down, firing his pulse rifle at Reaper, while Tracer faces off with Widowmaker. Winston, McCree, Zarya, D.VA and Lucio battle it out with the grunts. D.VA operates her MEKA and assaults the Talon helicopters, Torbjorn had been on the helicopter, with his turrets firing at the Talon Grunts, while Reinhardt provided his shield for Genji and Mercy.  
　　　  
　　　  
　　　Romeo’s vitals had disappeared.. Not a pulse.. Not a beat. Not even a sign of life. Mercy’s face had despair written all over it. She had the pleasure of meeting an awkward young assassin, and now he’s gone. She’s already asking herself if letting Romeo follow them into OverWatch was a good idea or not. Morrison’s visor was clear to see, Morrison was angry and devastated. So were the others. They kept on fighting bravely.. Reaper and Morrison kept squaring off, resorting to hand to hand combat, as they traded blows. Tracer and Widowmaker were at each other like two wolves in a battle of survival. With their shots grazing their bodies but not landing a single hit... However, it was all for naught... As Talon Grunts fired into them, the graze caused by the Dead Men ammunition caused them to suffer a higher level of pain than usual.. Effectively throwing them to the ground.  
　　　  
　　　“Time to die.. Boy scout..” Reaper aims the shotgun at Morrison.  
“I’ll be sure to haunt you.. Reyes.” as the rest of them screamed and looked with fear.. Reyes pulled the trigger. Their eyes closed as they feared for the worse..  
　　　“What.. The..” Reyes sees Romeo taking the blast.. He just lost his eyes, and some parts of his face was shot off. The Talon Grunts looked at Romeo, whose face is now a skeleton, they see the muscles on his face. Romeo points the Grizzly at Reaper, firing at him.. Sending him into the ocean while tearing off his right arm from his torso.. Then he turns to Widowmaker, she fires a few rounds into his legs, Romeo crawls as his legs fail him, grabbing onto Widowmaker’s legs.  
　　　“Let go!” Widowmaker shouts as she kicks his skeletal appearance, only to be disarmed by Tracer. Romeo looks at them, they saw his appearance.. It was almost too disturbing.. He was now a living skeleton, no eyes.. No heartbeat.. A skeleton that moves on its own. His voicebox had been ripped from him, tongue shot out by the Talon Grunt onslaught. His arms soon fail him and he looks at the Overwatch members.. It was nice.. Wasn’t it? That he managed to participate in a mission. Even if it meant dying again.. He was ready for it.. Romeo took all of the damage, so he could bring back Widowmaker for Tracer, as he knew Widowmaker was the person Tracer had kept apologizing repeatedly.. If Tracer can break the brainwashing.. She won’t be Widowmaker but as Amelie Lecroix.  
　　　  
　　　“Romeo..” Morrison holds him, seeing him without his lower jaw.. Romeo can’t speak his last words nor can he see them again. He could only hear them, but this sensation is slowly fading away... Then, he reaches for the Grizzly, opening a compartment behind. The voice recording played.  
　　　“Thank you. For everything. If I lose my voice, my sight and my senses helping you.. Then it is enough.” Romeo’s body had seemed to be burnt badly.. Romeo turns to where D.VA is, she couldn’t look at him and Romeo could sense that.. It looks like he’s going to be blind forever and the fact that he is able to sense her.. Is odd..  
“Roger! Get the helicopter here..” they brought him into it, and took whatever supplies they could and brought him back to Watch Point Gibraltar.  
　　　  
　　　  
　　　  
　　　  
　　Romeo is seen inside a test tube, the team looks at him in such a state.. D.VA and Mei are unable to bear it, nor can they process it..  
“Angela.. What are our options?”  
“There’s nothing.. I don’t think we can save him.. This time..” Romeo moves his left hand, putting it on the glass.  
“Romeo.. Why?!” Tracer shouts loudly, the team turns to her.  
　　“Why didn’t you fight back like you could!? Why did you just let yourself take the beating!”  
“Was it because of Amelie!? Was it because I said Amelie?!” Tracer kept shouting as she cries, looking at Romoe in this state, Romeo nods slowly.  
　　“Kid.... You would sacrifice yourself for someone else’s happiness...” McCree says as he looks at Romeo with a concerned look.  
　　“Can cybernetics save him?”  
“I don’t know.. His body isn’t the same as it used to be. Romeo’s heart is heavily damaged, his right lung was corroded away and his vital organs have been reduced to nothing.. It may be worse!” Mercy shouts at Genji.  
　　“Do you think it will?” Genji’s question was a hard one. Genji’s case was a miracle but for Romeo this may be down right impossible, the operation for it can be considered as suicide. Romeo would be walking on the very thin line between life and death.  
　　“I think it might kill him..” Romeo taps the glass and nods..  
　　“What are you trying to say?” Hanzo asks.  
“Are you asking Dr Ziegler to operate on you in your condition!?” Mei asks with a tone of fear. Romeo nods his head slowly.

　　“It’s suicide! You could even die before it starts!” they see Romeo reattaching his jaw and bites his teeth as he floats in the liquid, he reattaches his arm and has his face turned to them.  
　　“Angela.. The boy seems more than prepared to die. He’s been doing this repeatedly. Genji’s been damaged badly but you managed to stabilize him and get his limbs reattached easily..”  
　　“Attaching limbs is different than putting cybernetics together on him. The system shock could kill him!”  
“Angela. If he was going to die.. He would not be here. You’ve seen how determined he is..” Reinhardt argued.  
　　“Angela. What parts do we need?”  
“Why?”  
“I want you to do the surgery..”  
“Morrison! Don’t you think it’s enough!? He’s lost his skin, his body and the many senses he used to have. He’s going to go through what Genji is going to go through!” Genji holds her hand and hugs her.  
　　“But Romeo will feel hurt if he sees us in trouble again. We were ambushed and they specifically went after him. Romeo is better off in a cybernetic body which he can use to fight. If you have to, just make his schematics similar to mine.”  
　　“Genji..”  
“This boy is mad.. Madly driven to help us... I think it is an insult to him if we did not give him the ability to help us.” Hanzo adds on  
　　“Romeo may not be able to speak.. He may not be able to see as we do.. I’ll list the parts.. Just get them for me. I’ll prepare his body for surgery.” Mercy says as she injects other liquids into the test tube. Romeo loses his consciousness and sleeps. Genji stays next to Mercy, and holds her hand.  
“Genji..”  
　　“I know you can do it. You’ve been given another chance to save him. And he’s in the hands of one of the best people I’ve ever met.” Genji’s reassurance comforts Mercy greatly as she leans on his shoulder.  
“He’ll look like you, just with a bit altercations to his head.. I will give him optical sensors for sniping and ranged combat rather than close quarters..”  
　　“I don’t mind. Just don’t give him my visor. We cannot have two similar looking robots running around in the base now can we?”  
“Why? You think I’ll fall for him? Are you jealous?”  
“No. I am the better looking one and I should not be jealous.” Genji carries Mercy.  
“I already have the world’s best doctor with me.” Mercy kisses his metal forehead and smiles to him. He puts her down and aids her with her work.  
　　  
　　Meanwhile in the cafeteria..  
Winston is seen eating his banana while noticing Tracer drinking her alcohol.  
“It is quite rare to see you drinking alcohol.”  
“I needed something stronger than the usual, Winston.” Tracer says as she lands her glass with a loud thud, then Hanzo approaches her.  
“Hanzo?”  
“You should not blame yourself. Romeo.. He saw you when you were vulnerable and he knows why we are all vulnerable.. Mercy and Zenyatta will find a way to help Widowmaker be free of Talon’s control. You must have faith.” Hanzo says as he puts his hand on her shoulder.  
　　“Have faith in Dr.Ziegler..” McCree walks on over and looks at Tracer.  
　　“What happened last night was a shame but you can’t put yourself in the blame game. All that ever does is just make things harder to accept.”  
　　  
　　“Yeah.. But I’m not the one who is most effected.. D.VA and Mei are.”  
“You are just as effected as they are. I know that D.VA appreciates him for being honest and well.. She has a bit of a crush on him.” Pharah says to them.  
“I DO NOT!” D.VA shouts.  
　　“Then why are you blushing?”  
“This!? This is my make up! HANZO YOU’RE AN IDIOT!” Hanzo laughs at this and looks at Tracer.  
“Mei is also effected because of how she was in a vulnerable state as you are.Romeo brought her back to her room as he did with you.. You just didn’t let go. I saw this happen the night before the ship raid..” Hanzo adds on, as he looks at Snowball trying to cheer Mei up. Morrison walks in, looking at them.

　　  
　　  
　　  
　　“The recruit.. He.. Is bravest amongst us all..” Zarya adds on.  
　　“He is willing to be turned into a machine to help us..”then Zenyatta floats to them.  
　　“I believe he has accepted his fate in such a way that he has no qualms about it.. However, I fear that he may not be able to speak anymore... The damage is very severe..” Zenyatta adds as he meditates.  
　　“Tracer.. You must not blame yourself for this.. Just as when you could not stop Widowmaker from causing my brother’s death.. You must see that this is his sacrifice and it is one that he does for you.”  
“Why... Why is he so kind to us?”  
“You’ve saved him from before and maybe he wished to join overwatch when he was younger..”  
　　“That is an interesting point.. Zenyatta.” Winston adds on as he looks at Romeo’s file and old photo.  
　　  
　　“He would sacrifice everything for us.. We could use more soldiers like him.” Morrison adds on.  
　　“I know. I sound colder than I was before.. But.. He used to represent soldiers who fought for overwatch ... That determination... Was what made us who we are.. I should thank him.. Because a 16 year old kid reminded us how dangerous and how much we can lose from all this.” Morrison adds on.  
　　“He’s a fool.. But he was the same type of fool that we were during our time as Overwatch.” Torbjorn adds on.  
　　“Dr. Ziegler has given me the parts list.” Genji says as he walks to them.  
　　“We can start finding them soon. The design is based on my body but he will be having a different specialty..” Genji adds on as they see the parts listed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Romeo's story as a human character is concluded. Just wait for the next one.  
> Yeah it was really fast. I just wanted to challenge myself and see if I can write this fast or this many.. But I did enjoy writing it as well as exploring a bit on the GENCY thread..
> 
> The next part will be about Romeo's story too, but as a Cyborg like Genji. Get ready for that. :)

**Author's Note:**

> Okay. Romeo's Bio.  
> Name: [Deleted]  
> Age: 16.  
> D.O.B: [Deleted]  
> Experiment Code: 557.   
> Project Name: Dead Man.
> 
> Traits: Romeo is well versed with guns.. Old and new. From old school 1911s, to pulse pistols, plasma rifles, including weapons belonging to the Overwatch characters.
> 
> Personality: He is cold, not ready to trust anyone. 
> 
> Skills: Dead Man project allows him to walk and operate his body even with severe damage that would have killed a normal human being. He has super strength, enhanced reflexes, enhanced vision. All of this is without any attachments or optics. He has been killing for Talon since he was 7 years old. Technically it's hard for him to die, but Talon is not aware of that because he's been so good at avoiding being injured.
> 
> Joins Overwatch At the end. In the next chapter. I'll be sure to let things work out.


End file.
